Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Appearance The helmet that comprises Al's face is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body also consists of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. A breech cloth covers the groin and painted on the left shoulder is a red Flamel. Al's armor body also appears to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well. Al also appears to have a white band around his right leg which holds up a small weapons holster Inside the empty armor is a curtain of chain mail for the protection of its former wearer as well as a small alchemical rune drawn in Edward's blood, which binds Al's soul to the metal by way of the iron in both. Al's "Blood Seal" is unique - likely of Edward's own design - and denotes a small flame locked in place by multiple intersecting polygons. As a human (at 14), his hair was between short and medium length when it was cut and in a ponytail with bangs when it was grown out. He wore a vest and dressy shirt and sometimes even a coat. He wore boots as well. As a human (at 18 and beyond), his hair is typically short and he wears a vest with a dressy shirt along with dressy pants or sometimes jeans. He typically wears boots or skateboarding shoes. As a human (in general), his hair is blonde and his eyes are bronze yellow. Personality In many ways, Alphonse's calm and passive disposition exists as a foil to his older brother's more abrasive personality. Al is kindhearted, notably compassionate and patient almost to a fault, acting often out of protective selflessness for his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies. Having had his psychological growth stunted at the age of ten due to loss of his physical body, Alphonse retains a childlike purity in the face of all his encountered horrors; however, despite his age, he has always displayed a significantly higher level of maturity than Edward. Though Al is as passionate as his brother, he has remarked that his anger takes longer to spark and jokes that he is always beaten to the punch by Edward's outbursts. On the other hand, Al's heart does contain some darkness born from the tragedies of his life. Before getting his body back, he felt plagued with insecurities about his own uncertain existence inside a suit of armor, craved the human warmth of his former life in desperate silence, feared that he will never again know closeness, and was sometimes overwhelmed by the suspicion that he himself was not human. It is also revealed that Alphonse carries the added burden of blaming himself for the failure of his mother's resurrection and the subsequent loss of his brother's limbs. As Edward detests his diminutive stature, Alphonse dislikes being reminded of his large size and often becomes melancholy when it inhibits or calls undue attention to him, lamenting that it was not his choice to become so big. As such, he displays a great deal of pleasure when others treat him normally instead of the hulking brutish adult persona that his appearance gives off. Possibly as part of his desire for warmth and love, Alphonse displays a great affection for small cats and has developed a bad habit of picking up stray kittens that he finds over the course of his travels, hiding them inside his armor cavity from his disapproving brother. On a more subtle level, Alphonse appears to have a great fondness for women as well. Particularly sensitive himself, Alphonse has a gift for complimentary and inspirational speech that surpasses even that of his brother's. While this does not negate the effect his armor body has on ordinary girls, it does allow him to leave an impression on the few women with whom he regularly associates. When his skills are necessary, Alphonse is often paired up with female comrades in situations where Edward is not present. Aside from the warmth of physical contact, what Alphonse missed most about having a human body seemed to be delicious food. He kept a journal of all the various foods he would eat upon returning to his body in order to keep his spirits up (a practice encouraged by Edward) and has stated that his fondest wish is to have some of Winry's apple pie (which Skully learned out to make for him). Love and Romance Alphonse takes an interest in those who are kind and honest. For romance, he's a little shy sometimes, but will often give bouqets of flowers or a single rose. He likes to give gifts and he loves to get them as well. For dates, he enjoys just about anything that isn't too dangerous; he just wants to spend time with them. Specifically, he enjoys animated movies and even more specifically, the ones with animals. He will always help his lover with something even if he doesn't know how and would do anything for them. Whenever his lover is down, he will comfort them (provided he's around) and won't leave their side until they feel better. If they're having a bad day, he'll do something to try and make their day better. He's more than happy to teach his lover how to use alchemy or about martial arts if they ask him. For flirting, he tends to be shy and compliments them.